Dark Knight
The embodiment of everything that the paladin is not, the dark knight is a class of man that would gladly sacrifice his friends to expedite the falling of his enemies. Hell bent on destroying his all his enemies at once the dark knight forgoes the conventional wisdom of focused fire to instead make better use of detrimental auras. Dark knights begin with a 2% (up to 6% with class-enhancing skills) bonus to all melee, range and pet attack damage, a 7% (up to 21% with class-enhancing skills) bonus to all detrimental auras, and a flat 3% bonus to all non-aura detrimental effects vs. player targets. -- In game description Strategy and Builds When building any character its always based on preferences but here's a few ideas for a start with Dark knights: For a weapon you will probably want to use crushers 2h at first and switch to dual wielding at level 20 for high dps or stick with 2h crushers and go for high damage output, both are viable to dark knights but you can also choose slashers while not as high max damage you get a few nice abilities with slashers as well as well as assuring you get a higher minimal damage output. for slashers you'll definitely want to use 2h slashers so that you can utilize them for more than just base damage. all these options of course are preference of the player and are not the only choices so feel free to experiment. as for your gems, you'll want to either focus on continual gems or on DoTs depending on your role of either a tank or a dps dealer. but with both you want to incorporate detrimental aura gems and plenty of them giving you the advantage by hurting your foes, this will utilize the dark knights class ability and prove to weaken and irritate foes. with a combo of aura gems and your choice of other gems you'll be able to survive with little need for magic levels giving you focus to your strength and defense. Now your build: this can split in many ways as each class has different builds but here's a few ideas. The first is to boost your Melee about 2 levels to every magic and Regen and 3 to ever 2 defense level. You'll want to choose your stats wisely as redistribution cost money at a growing rate, so a few options are 3/0/0 which is always a choice but i rarely suggest only one stat as there are limits to its usefulness, then you have 4/1/1 which will give you the little dex you need and a little extra pst if you need it, and finally you can go with 2/1/0 which is for those seeking to hit commonly and almost always at max damage tho you'll need to make up for your lack of pst if you need it. as for your other stats you'll want to split your magic points in one of four ways, 0/3/0, 0/0/3, 0/2/1, or 0/1/2 preferably one of the last 2 as they give you accuracy with Dots and the Mst to use them in succession, but all are viable options. your defense points should split mostly towards Dur, a good choice here is 1/1/4 but other options are viable maybe choose more evasion than dur with 1/1/1 or 3/2/1 or you could ignore agi and go 0/1/2 or visa versa with 1/0/2 all are viable though dark knights do well with high hp to prolong the use of detrimental auras and dots. as for Regen while most don't bother here a dark knight can thrive with it they wont need much mental Regen so you might want either 1/0/2 or 0/0/3 though if you obtain sharpened steel its nice to have Regen on energy, and most healing over time gems use energy mostly, in the end you'll need to be able to stay alive longer than your foe so try out how you think your stats are best suited for your equipment and gems. Melee: 3/0/0, 4/1/1, 2/1/0 Magic: 0/3/0, 0/0/3, 0/2/1, 0/1/2 Defense: 1/1/4, 1/1/1, 3/2/1, 0/1/2, 1/0/2 Regen: 1/0/2, 0/0/3, 2/0/1 Note: this is all based on opinion and others may differ on their playing but some help is better than no help and before this was written there wasn't anything, so i hope this helps those who need it. Solo Play Insert solo play specific strategy tips and builds here. Group Play Insert group play specific strategy tips and builds here. Category:Classes